Behind the Elephant Trunk
by Sora Hwang
Summary: "Semua namja punya belalai, Joongie!" / "Joongie boleh melihatnya kalau kita sudah menikah" / "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah!" / Chibi!YunJae / Oneshoot


**Behind the Elephant Trunk**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
**YunJae **(6 yo)

and others

.

Genre: Romance, Humor

.

Rated: K+  
.

Warning: Chibi!YunJae, BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, namja cilik berumur enam tahun itu memang hampir setiap harinya berkunjung ke kantor appanya bersama sang eomma begitu ia pulang sekolah. Jung Hankyung -appa Yunho- yang seorang presdir di sebuah perusahaan pertelevisian swasta akan sangat senang apabila istrinya yang cantik -Jung Heechul- juga putra semata wayangnya mengunjunginya untuk makan siang bersama dengan bekal yang dibawakan Heechul.

…

Setelah makan siang bersama. Heechul dan Yunho pun segera pulang agar tak mengganggu pekerjaan Hankyung meskipun Yunho terus merengek ingin berlama-lama bersama appanya. Sambil bersedekap kesal, Yunho berjalan mendahului Heechul. Bibir hatinya mengomel tak jelas, ia marah pada eommanya karena dipaksa pulang ke rumah padahal ia masih ingin main bersama appanya.

…

Ditengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar gedung, Yunho melihat siluet seorang namja kecil nan cantik di dalam sebuah studio yang pintunya tengah terbuka. Seketika, mata musangnya terperangkap pada sosok jelita yang memakai jepitan rambut berwarna pink untuk menjepit poninya. Sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. Dan tanpa sadar, kaki kecil Yunho memasuki studio tersebut. Mata musangnya masih tak dapat lepas menatap bocah cantik yang tengah berlari-lari ke sana kemari dengan ceria itu.

"Kibummie? Joongie? Apa ada jadwal syuting di sini hari ini?" tanya Heechul begitu memasuki studio mengikuti Yunho

"Chullie hyung? Ah, ne. Joongie akan ada syuting iklan di sini nanti. Apa ini Yunho? Tampan ya,"

"…" Yunho tak menyahuti sama sekali perkataan Kibum. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang berceloteh ria dengan para kru.

"Ah, sepertinya Yunho ingin berkenalan dengan Joongie. Joongie~ kemari sebentar, chagi" panggil Kibum yang pada akhirnya menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yunho memandangi anaknya.

Si kecil nan imut itu pun langsung berlari menuju sang eomma dengan cengiran lucu gigi ompongnya.

"Halo, ahjumma~" sapa Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya itu pada Heechul

"Halo, Joongie. Kenalkan, ini Yunnie anak ahjumma"

"Annyeong, Yunnie~ Joongie imnida" sapa Jaejoong malu-malu mendapati mata musang namja kecil di hadapannya itu tak kunjung berhenti memandanginya

"…"

"Yunnie chagi, balas dong sapaan Joongie" bisik Heechul pada anaknya yang tampan

Yunho masih tak bergeming dan tak berucap apapun, namun kemudian ia berkata, "Joongie cantik sekali. Belalai Yunnie sampai ingin bangun karena melihat kecantikan Joongie"

(!) Mata bulat Heechul dan mata kecil Kibum sukses melebar sempurna mendengar perkataan bocah berumur enam tahun yang dipanggil Yunnie itu

"Yun - ahahaha. Mianhae" ucap Heechul sambil tertawa tak enak hati dan meminta maaf pada Kibum yang cukup syok dengan ucapan Yunho

"Gomawo, Yunnie. Hihihi" Sebagai anak baik, Jaejoong pun berterima kasih atas "pujian" Yunho padanya

"Ne, cheonmaneyo" Mata sipit Yunho langsung menghilang saat ia mengembangkan senyumnya

"Tapi, memang Yunnie punya belalai beneran? Kenapa bisa? Yunnie kan bukan gajah"

"Yunnie memang punya! Semua namja punya belalai, Joongie~"

"Jinjja? Berarti Joongie juga punya, dong"

"Joongie kan bukan namja"

"Enak saja! Joongie itu namja, tahu! Kata eomma, Joongie itu namja yang cantik~" celoteh Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya centil dengan dua jari telunjuk yang masing-masing menusuk pipi kanan kirinya yang gembul itu

"Eoh? Uhm.. Ne, Joongie memang namja yang sangat cantik!"

Cup~

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba

"Yunnie! Jangan poppo Joongie tiba-tiba, dong! Joongie kan jadi malu!" omel Jaejoong dengan suara cemprengnya

"Hihihi, mianhaeyo~"

"Joongie marah pada Yunnie! Baru ketemu sudah main poppo. Memang Joongie namja apaan?!" Mata Jaejoong yang sudah besar jadi semakin besar kala ia melebarkan matanya marah pada Yunho

"Eoh? Joongie, Yunnie minta maaf" sesal Yunho

"Huh!" dengus Jaejoong sebal sambil membuang muka

"Joongie, maafkan Yunnie... Yunnie janji tidak akan mengulanginya~"

"…"

"Joongie~~" rengek Yunho memelas

"Baiklah, baiklah. Joongie akan memaafkan Yunnie. Asal..."

"Asal..?" beo Yunho

"Asal kapan-kapan Joongie boleh melihat belalainya Yunnie!" cetus Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi Heechul dan Kibum dibuat menganga tak habis pikir menyimak celotehan kedua bocah yang lucu-lucu itu

"Ne! Pasti! Tentu saja boleh!" ujar Yunho meng-iya-kan permintaan Jaejoong dengan antusias

"A-ah...Yunnie. Jja, kita pulang. Sepertinya Joongie akan memulai syutingnya" Heechul menggendong Yunho paksa, buru-buru ia pamit agar Yunho tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai 'belalainya' itu

"Ani, eomma! Yunnie masih mau di sini sama Joongieee.." rengek Yunho sambil menggeliat minta di turunkan dari gendongan Heechul

"Joongie mau syuting, sayang" bujuk Heechul pada anaknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca juga mengerucutkan bibir hatinya

"Yunnie main saja ke rumah Joongie besok. Joongie tidak aja jadwal, kok" usul Kibum yang dibarengi anggukan semangat dari Jaejoong

"Eottae?" tanya Heechul masih mencoba membujuk Yunho

"Baiklah. Besok, Yunnie akan main ke rumah Joongie"

"Oke. Joongie tunggu, ne~"

"Ne. Pai-pai, Joongie~ Yunnie pulang dulu"

"Pai-pai, Yunnie~ Sampai jumpa besok~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya,

JOONGIE'S HOUSE

"Yunnieee! Jja, langsung ke kamar Joongie!" pekik Jaejoong nyaring dari lantai dua

"Nee!" Yunho langsung menaiki tangga dengan semangat menuju Joongie-nya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan terdapat gantungan berbentuk gajah bertuliskan 'Joongie's Room!'

Kedua bocah itu pun memasuki kamar yang bercat baby blue dengan banyak ornamen gajah di tiap perabotannya.

"Joongie suka gajah, ne?" tanya namja cilik bermata musang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi kamar Jaejoong

"Ne, Joongie sangat suka gajah!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk semangat

"Jadi, apa sekarang Joongie sudah boleh melihat belalai Yunnie?" sambung Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar

"Eh?"

"Aku penasaran, apa belalai Yunnie sama seperti milik Changchang?"

"Eoh?" Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindari Jaejoong yang terus mendekatinya

"Yunnie! Joongie lihat belalainya, ne~"

Set! Jaejoong menarik celana Yunho dan mulai melongokan kepalanya ke dalam celana Yunho. Mencoba melihat 'isi' dari celana coklat Yunho tersebut.

"ANDWEE!" jerit Yunho sambil mengambil alih bagian celananya yang ditarik Jaejoong kemudian beringsut memundurkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong

"Wae, Yunnie? Yunnie kan sudah berjanji kalau Joongie boleh melihat belalainya Yunnie!" protes Jaejoong tidak senang

"Joongie, dengarkan Yunnie. Kata eomma, Joongie tidak boleh melihat belalai Yunnie kalau kita belum menikah. Kalau Joongie tetap memaksa ingin melihat, mata Joongie bisa buta"

"Ah, jinjja?"

"Ne, eomma tidak mungkin berbohong pada Yunnie"

"Eoh? Jadi Joongie harus menikah dengan Yunnie dulu?"

"Hu'um" gumam Yunho meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah!" ajak Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Anak kecil belum boleh menikah Joongie"

"Iyasih. Eomma Joongie juga pernah bilang begitu"

"Joongie, tenang saja . Yunnie janji kita akan menikah saat sudah besar nanti"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Tapi, kenapa Yunnie mau menikah dengan Joongie?"

"Karena... Yunnie sangat sangat menyukai Joongie! Neomu neomu joahae~~" ujar Yunho sambil membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Jaejoong jadi tersenyum malu dengan pipinya yang merona

"Joongie juga suka Yunnie"

Dan kedua bocah menggemaskan itu pun saling melemparkan senyuman malu-malu.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, Yunnie akan mengajak Joongie untuk main gajah-gajahan di ranjang seperti eomma dan appa Yunnie"

"Jinjja? Kalau sudah menikah boleh main gajah-gajahan? Menikah itu keren ya, Yunnie. Joongie mau main gajah-gajahan sama Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong riang tanpa mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari "gajah-gajahan" yang dimaksud Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu, gajah itu menyenangkan. Titik. -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Ya ampun mesuum! Udah judulnya ngasal, isinya ngaco wkwkwk -_-V FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita mamaku tentang masa kecil abang sepupuku yang bilang kalo "belalainya" pengen bangun pas ngeliat artis cantik di tipi. Astoge~ Padahal waktu itu abang sepupuku masih enam tahun -_-  
Mau ngucapin juga (maap telat) HAPPY 6th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY buat YunJae, couple terfenomenal yang pernah ada! (menurutku)  
Aku berharap mereka tetep saling mencintai selama-lamanya meskipun banyak banget halangan dan rintangan yang menghalau, Always Keep the Faith! Nyatanya ulang tahun pernikahan mereka bikin aku ga jadi hiatus lama-lama. So, do u wanna gimme ur review? Thanks for reading my fict, love u all~~~ *bow* ^^


End file.
